My fairy tale
by Iloveanimex
Summary: Well not all stoies have a happy ending, but have you ever heard a fairy tale to end badly? What if everyone was part of a fairy tale? What if eveyone was in Mai's fairy tale book? Would they all get a happy ending, or will they die trying? Join SPR in their big adventure, from fairy tale to fairy tale!
1. Chapter 1

My fairy tale

yey4,sum,bubbles is a good friend of mine and has just posted a story that has the same idea as one of my stories. My story has waited to be posted for a while and I don't want anyone to think I copied hers. Thanks for reading!

I have nothing! I mean I don't own any of the characters or ghost hunt and I don't own any of the fairy tales! :D

Mai POV

I woke up with a sigh, I felt the hard ground beneath me. I looked up to see... trees? I sat up trying to get a better look at my surroundings. I was in the woods? _How did I get here?_ I wondered. I looked around a bit more till my eyes lay on a sleeping man. I stood to my feet to get a better look at the man sleeping on the ground just a few feet away.

"Monk?" I questioned as I got a better look at his face. The sleeping man ground and curled up like a small child. _I guess Monk doesn't like being woke up. _I thought to myself. The sleeping Monk eyes bolted open. Probably the realisation that it was me who woke him up. "Monk! Get up!" I yelled, placing my hand gently on his shoulders, shaking him. He looked up at me towering above him.

"Mai? What happened? How did we get here?" He asked in a hurried mess. It was surprising I understood it all. I was about to try answer his questions when he opened his big mouth again.

"What are you wearing?" He asked. I was about to yell at him till I looked down. _What was I wearing?_ I asked myself. I was in an old dress with patches that looked like they had been sewed up. It was a gray that made me wonder if it was once white. I put my hands on my face to try to hide how embarrassed I was. Then I noticed, my hair wasn't down. It normally brushing the sides of my face. I placed my hands on my hair. _Oh crap! _I was thinking. My hair was in two plats. I hated how I looked in plats. I, as fast as humanly possible, took it out of the plats. Monk was now sitting up, laughing.

"Why are you laughing? You should see what your wearing" I said in a warning manner, as if too say 'how dare you'. Monk then looked down at what he was wearing. Monk was wearing an old green pair of shorts, a once white top and a colourful pair of braces that connected to the front of his shorts, when over his shoulders and crossed at the back.

"Good point" Monk joked. He got to his feet and started to look round. "What happened Mai?" He asked sweetly. He wasn't that upset with the situation. I looked at him thoughtfully. Then it hit me. We were on a case.

Flash Back

I was in SPR, making tea as normal when Naru called. I heard him yelling on the phone a minute ago. He was yelling 'Sir, are you still there?' on the phone and his voice was argent.

"Mai, we have a case and we are leaving now" He ordered. He then tossed over a cell phone, that I court. "Call everyone and tell them to meet us at the this address" He yelled and tossed over a note pad. "Call them on that way and the van is packed. We are leaving now!" He called and I took the kettle of the stove, grabbed her coat and bag (Her emergency bag that she has just in case of emergence. E.g. a case that she had no time to pack for) Mai also grabbed a large book from her desk and ran to the door. The door Naru was waiting impatiently at. She went with Naru to the van and much to her surprise, Lin was in the drives seat. _When did he get there?_ I wondered. I sat in the middle of the two stoic men. I grabbed the phone and started calling my coworkers/friends. She called Ayako first knowing it would take her longer to leave the hospital if she was working.

"Yes?" Ayako questioned being she saw Naru's name come up on her phone.

"Ayako, we have a case. Can you meet us at the old manner near the train station as soon as possible?" I asked and even though the way I said it didn't sound like a question, it was.

"Yes, I'll be there" She informed before hanging up. I then called Masako, even though I didn't want her there.

After I called everyone including Yasu, I could finally relaxed. Or so I thought since we arrived. The manner was in the city so it wasn't that far away. Much to my surprise Masako was there. I swear she doesn't do anything apart from wait by her phone just in case Naru needs her. The three got out the van and walked to the door. They knocked to no answer. They weren't there long till everyone else arrived and joined them at the door.

"This is the urgent case, I know who lives here, is he ok?" Yasu asked trying to be calm. Everyone's, including me, attention was drown to the young man walking towards us.

"Well since he called he sounded like he needed urgent help, he didn't even put the phone down. But the doors locked and no one is answering" Naru informed calmly. I looked over at him to see Masako on his arm. Naru not fighting her like normal.

"Well, him and I are good friends so if my memory served me well, there should be a spear key under that plant" Yasu informed pointing to one of the two plants near the door. Monk walked up to the plant, pulled it up and there it was. A little silver key. Monk then walked up to the door, placed in the key and opened the door. He placed the key back to where he found it and walked in, after Naru of course. After everyone was inside to the dim room the door suddenly slammed shut. I was in a panic state at this point. Masako was now clutching Naru's arm pretending to be scared but she is not **that** good of an actor. Naru placed a caring hand on my shoulder in an attempted to calm me.

"It's ok Mai, we will be fine" He said sweetly and that was a rare thing. Masako quickly getting annoyed clutched his arm more. Much to Naru's dislike. A sinister laugh filled the room. The laugh was from a girl. She was young and sounded to be about eight years of age. The laugh sinister yet innocent and it sent chills down my spine.

"Lets play" The girls said. She was out of sight and that's what made her more creepy. She started rummaging through stuff to find something to play with. She then started going through our bags. I screamed and dropped my bag as the icy cold presence was next to me. She took out the large book, pulling out something else which I quickly put back in my bag, hoping no one saw but knowing Naru and Lin did. They have eyes like a hark. I picked up my bag feeling my cheeks heat up. The room was dim but I thought I saw a pink tint to Naru cheeks. Yep, he saw.

The book now floating in mid-air as the young girl flipped through the pages.

"A story book?" The girl said in a questioning manner. "I HATE BOOKS!" The girl yelled. She was ripping random pages out. I fell to my knees picking up the ripped pages. What non of them know my mum gave me that book and it was clear to everyone apart from Masako that the book ment loads to me by the broken look in my eyes. "Oh, you love this book do you? Well then, we should read it together!" She yelled and everything went black.

End of flash back

"I remember now! We where on a case and the spirit said something about reading the book I had" I said trying to make sence of it all.

"Do you think we are in the book?" Monk questioned in denial. It was crazy but, could it be true?

"I don't know. If we are the first story is..." I said thinking about it for a second. "Hansel and Gretel!" I said with wide eyes. Suddenly everything made sence.

"Wait, doesn't that start in the small house?" Monk wondered. The book normally started with the evil step mother forcing her husband to take the kids in the wood. Making sure they don't know their way home.

"Yes but the spirit, she was ripping the book so it should skip and miss parts out" I said feeling quite smart that I knew what was going on. "Do you think we should go through the story?" I asked.

"Sure little sis" Monk joked. He linked his arm with mine and practically dragged me though the woods. We weren't walking long untill we spotted a house, made of candy. "I love this story, and candy" Monk yelled releasing my arm and heading to the candy structure. He broke of a bit of the outer window sill and ate it.

"Monk, this is the part the evil witch comes along" I warned but I was pretty much ignored and Monk was head first in the icing above the windows. The door of the house opened and out walked a woman with a black hat and cape. "Ayako! You're the evil witch!" I yelled in surprise, and amusement.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" She snapped back at me. She was clearly not happy with the character choices.

"Well they got that one right" Monk muttered but loud another for us all to hear. Monk being near the door made it easy for her to hit him on the head with a broom stick. Monk now holding his head in pain.

"Monk! That wasn't nice. Ayako we need to come in so we can carry on with the story" I said walking towards the door, Ayako moved out the way and let us in. "Well now you trap us in here, turn my into your slave and try to fatten Monk up to eat him" I said calmly as if what I was saying was no big deal.

"What!" Monk yelled at what I said.

"I said try didn't I. The story ends when she is trying to put you in the oven, you trick her into thinking it's not on and what she goes to check it, I push her in" I informed again in a simple fashion.

"What!" Ayako yelled trying not to freak at the fact she gets pushed into an oven. I was wondering what we could do and if pushing Ayako in the oven would be a danger to her health. Before I could even think clear a shadow appeared. I held onto Ayako's arm and she and Monk saw the shadow. As the darkness engulfing it, started to fade. The shadow was clear and I could tell who it was.

"Naru!" I yelled happily. The know it all will get us out, I know he will.

"I glad to see you all still in one piece" Naru commented. "Well it seems that we have been pulled inside Mai's book and the only way out is to finnish it. Don't worry, the flames from the oven wont hurt you, you will be fine" he informed an angry Ayako.

"How can you be so sure?" Ayako asked in denial.

"We are in a place that affectively doesn't exist. So there for we are not here and in a result can't feel pain, or taste anything" He said looking at Monk. "When you were eating the structure you didn't really taste it but your subconscious mind imagines the taste. I can't stay long but you may see me or the others in other stories" Naru said starting to fade. I wanted to reach my hand out a grab his. I didn't want his to go and leave. "One more thing, be careful" He finished. It was clear he was addressing me. _Naru cares for me?_

"Well it's clear what we have to do. Mai you sweep, Monk you stuff your face and I will sit here telling you what to do" Ayako ordered. At that, I grabbed a broom and pretended to sweep. Monk just started eating the stuff he found in the cupboards.

"I can't taste anything. Dam you Naru!" Monk yelled because his mind was no longer able to trick him into thinking it taste like the real thing.

"Oh shuck it up!" Ayako yelled as if he was a five years old. Monk not wanting to get on her bad side when she is all worked up like this just did as he was told and started eating the tasteless candy. Being a fairy tale most things didn't make scientific sence since Monk was eating for not even a minute and looked like he had dubbed in size.

"What the...Monk how much have you eaten?" I asked looking at the over weight Monk.

"Not a lot really, are you going to try put me in the oven now?" Monk asked Ayako. She nodded and led him to the oven. "It's not on" Monk informed.

"I hate you sometimes" Ayako commented and lent into the oven and I weakly pushed her. Ayako practically jumped in herself.

"The witch is dead...kinnda, lets rob her!" Monk yelled running to one of the draws that had gold in (What are the chances) "Well we are done here, let's go" Monk said with the gold in his hands, treasuring it. He wont be happy at the end of the story when its gone. They ran out the door and back in the woods untill we saw John.

"John!" I yelled hugging him, glad to know he was ok.

"Oh hey Mai, I guess my character is the dad" John said rubbing his head innocently. He must have been confessed by the character choise.

"Well, now we have two reasons to call you farther" Monk joked earning a glare from yours truly.

"I guess your right" John agreed to try to keep the peace. Before I had the chance to say anything else, everything faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ayako POV

It's happened again. The book had skipped to the next story and it seems like I'm in it. I found myself in an ally. It seemed like an older time because the roads are not gritted but more like rocky paths. I stood up and noticed what I was wearing, not a lot by the looks of it. I was wearing a short, black tank top that didn't cover my stomach, a red see through cardigan, pair of short black leggings and a red, see through, tie round skirt. I was dressed as a stereotypical gypsy outfit.

I came out of the ally to be surprised. There was Mai, Naru, Masako, John and Yasu. _Where's Monk and Lin?_ I wondered. I walked up to them. They seemed to be wearing old fashion clothes but nothing like what I was wearing. I went to Mai to see if she knew the story.

"So Mai, dare I ask?" I asked, feeling a bit under dressed. She looked at me with a guilty smile.

"It's the hunchback of notredamme, and you look like the gypsy girl. That means Monk or Lin is the hunchback" Mai said with a sly smile that I did not like one bit.

"So what do I have to do?" I said, surrendering to my fate.

"Well for now you have to dance, have someone try and steal you away and be saved by a hunchback" Mai said amused.

"What are the stories in this book Mai?" Naru asked, concerned because some fairy tales are romance and the last thing he wanted was to have a romance with Masako.

"Let me see, I know it has Cinderella and snow white but a can't remember the rest" Mai said looking at everyone's upset expression. "I'm sorry, this was my favorite book because it had the most romance stories" Mai said looking down, knowing everyone, including me, was glaring at her.

"Lets get this over with, so Miss Masuzuki, you have to put up with it" Naru ordered pretending he didn't care but he did.

"But I can't dance!" I protected. Mai grabbed my hands and we danced. She then stopped and I was biting my lip when I dance, by my self, even though I had never danced a day in my life. I was getting people clapping so I couldn't have been that bad at it. Not long after a man on a horse road up to where I was.

"Lin?" I asked as he held out a hand so I could get on the back.

"I have never rode a horse in my life. I am meant to steal you away according to the story so get on" Lin said amused. He held out a hand and I had no choice but to take it and let him help me on the back of the horse. He road off to the lake. Where Monk was waiting and he was hunched over. "So, I'm meant to force you to marry me and then Monk is meant to push me in the lake" Lin said as if the whole thing was a pain. Lin held my shoulders and pushed me towards the lake. "Marry me or you will drown" Lin said with no motivation.

"Don't hold this against me Lin. Wait don't I get to be the town fool. Dam it must have been cut. Oh well, sorry again" Monk said grabbing my wrist and pushing Lin weakly. Lin being the wonderful actor he is, jumped in and disappeared into the lake. Me and Monk were waiting for the story to end but it didn't. We decided to go back to everyone else to ask for help but deep down we knew why. We knew the story had a 'happy ending' and what that meant for me and Monk but we decided to ask about it just in case.

"Monk? Ayako? Why are we still here? Didn't you finish the story?" Mai asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah we did but for some reason we are still here" Monk answered before I had the chance.

"You do know how this story ends, don't you?" Mai asked slyly with a guilty smile. _Oh crap!_

"You have to be kidding me!" Monk yelled. He clearly understood the hint. Mai just nodded. Monk wanting to get it over and done with pulled me to him. Placed a hand round my back and one cupped my cheek, before I knew it he had pressed his lips on mine. I remember Mai aawing then everything went black.


End file.
